Just Friends
by BonesSVHP73
Summary: She told him that they were just friends, she promised him that they were. From the looks of what he is seeing, she lied to him. BB


**Summary: **She told him that they were just friends, she promised him that they were. From the looks of what he is seeing, she lied to him. BB

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Bones why wouldn't I just put this on the show instead of writing a FanFiction?

**Authors Note:** I know you all probably want to kill me because I am writing another OneShot instead of working on Body at the Monument. It's not my fault, I swear, its all these damn songs that keep inspiring me. I had to get this out of my head. The song is _Just Friends_ by Gavin DeGraw.

Just Friends

He couldn't believe what he was seeing; he had wanted to surprise her by picking her up from work. Now he stood there watching him hold her, he couldn't believe it. His jaw tightened and he felt like he wanted to punch something, she had lied to him. She promised him that there was nothing going on, that they were just friends but she lied. He turned around and stormed out of the Jeffersonian and sped home.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The next night 

"Hey" he said solemnly when she opened her door, and he held out the flowers he brought her.

"Hey yourself" she said brightly as she accepted the flowers and pecked him on the lips, then she noticed his demeanor, he was kind of edgy and nervous. "What's wrong David?"

**I saw you there last night****  
Standing in the dark  
You were acting so in love  
With your hand upon his heart**

"Nothing that can't wait…" he said trying to hide his feelings with a forced happy tone. He tried not to picture his girlfriend Temperance Brennan wrapped in the arms of Seely Booth. Brennan's hand over his heart and her head rested on his chest and his arms around her protectively. "Lets get going." He said with a tight smile.

"Ok, where are you taking me." She asked curios, this was the first time he didn't tell her.

"You'll see." He had carefully picked out a place for tonight.

**But you were just friends  
At least that's what you said  
Now I know better from his fingers in your hair  
I'll forgive you for what you've done  
If you say that I'm the one**

Brennan gasped slightly as they pulled up in front of Wong Foo's. This was she and Booths place, she had never brought anyone else there and neither had he, it was kind of an unspoken vow. Somehow she thought that David knew that and that was why he brought her there, but she dismissed that thought. David knew how much her partnership with Booth meant to her he would never do anything to ruin it on purpose.

"Is there a problem?" he asked looking at her.

"No" she said, trying to assure herself as well. _Oh God,_ she thought _what will Sid think?_ He will definitely tell Booth, if Booth isn't already in here.

David looked at her wrestling with her thoughts that is why he picked this place for tonight, he needed to test her feelings for him. The image of Agent Booth's finger twirling one of the soft auburn locks kept flooding his mind, but he blocked it out.

They walked into the restaurant holding hands, to David's delight and Brennan's dismay Booth was sitting at the counter drinking a beer. He almost choked as he looked up and saw them; he turned and looked back at Sid who was already pouring him a shot.

David and Brennan sat at a table, she looked around nervously, definitely uncomfortable. David was feeling the same way as he fingered a small box under the table. After Sid brought the drinks he thought _it's now or never_.

"Temperance" he said his first word to her since they sat.

"Yes, David" she said nervously

"You know how I feel about you, and there's only one way I can be sure that you feel the same way… Temperance Brennan, Will you marry me," he said as he opened the box and held out a large diamond ring. They heard a beer bottle drop from the direction of the bar as Booth heard what he said.

Brennan was shell-shocked; "um... uh… well" she said not sure what to say. "David, I can't," she said truthfully

**It's not my style to lay it on the line  
But you don't leave me with a choice this time  
Why weren't you true  
You know I, I trusted you**

"God, I was such an idiot, I should have known when I saw… but I trusted you when you told me…" David ran a hand down his face in frustration.

"David, what are you talking about?" she asked

"I came by the lab last night." He said and her mouth formed a small 'o' "I was going to surprise you and take you out, but its obvious its not me that you want." He said getting angry now "I can't believe you lied to me"

"What" she said getting angry now too "I admit that the situation you found me in didn't look very good, but I didn't lie to you" she practically yelled

**  
When you were just friends  
At least that's what you said  
Now I know better from his fingers in your hair  
I'll forgive you for what you've done  
If you say that I'm the one**

"What do you mean you didn't lie to me, you told me there was nothing going on, that you were just friends. What am I supposed to think when I walk in and see you practically glued to his body." He asked almost yelling as well.

"Practically glued to his body!" she spat at him "For your information, I was working on a case about a girl who lost her parents when she was 15 and it was really affecting me, Booth was just trying to comfort me. I can't believe you would accuse me of that you insecure, pathetic bastard " She said this time yelling at full volume.

"Comforting you? Is that what you call it? Well you need to take off your blindfolds and see what's in front of you, before you fool some other pathetic bastard. Because this one is tired of being treated as second to some 'friend'" he yelled as he stood up.

**You were just friends  
Now I know better from his fingers in your hair  
I'll forgive you for what you've done  
If you say that I'm the one  
I'll forgive you for what you've done  
If you say that I'm the one  
I'll forgive you for what you've done  
If you say that I'm the one  
I'll forgive you**

"What?" she asked

"There he is," he said gesturing to Booth "Go to him, because you know what, there is no longer a pathetic bastard standing in your way" he said throwing his napkin on his table and walking towards the door. Brennan just watched him speechless. Then he turned around to look at her one last time

"Have a nice life Temperance, I hope you are happy, because you deserve it" he said and she stood up and watched him walk towards the door. She barely even noticed another body standing beside her.

"David's an ass," Booth said trying to comfort her. She turned around and looked at him.

"No he's not" she said, "He was right, I was treating him as second best, not like a boyfriend" she said looking in Booth's eyes "I guess I just couldn't give him my heart" she explained.

"Why?" he asked

"Because…" she said, "It was already taken by someone else."

"Oh, really" said Booth breaking out his charm smile.

"Yeah" she said as she leaned in and captured his lips in a mind-blowing kiss.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I know that Wong Foo's is dead, and the "Royal Diner" (air quotes) is the new spot, but to me, Wong Foo's will always be their place. It was much more intimate than the Royal Diner which seems like a family place. I can't believe I finished 2 oneshots in 2 days. Much Love


End file.
